Work Out
by AndsometimesimaDM
Summary: Sapphire and his Zangoose finish up with their work out. Sapphire x Zangoose, Male x Male, Human x Pokemon. Request Fill.


**Well, here's the request fill for Akuma the Dark One. Hope you enjoy it! Another note, Sapphire here is Brendan from the game universe, and obviously not the manga character. I haven't read much of the manga, actually, so when you see reference to Red, or Platinum, or whatever, they are NOT the manga character. Just letting you know ahead of time.**

* * *

_Work Out_

* * *

Sapphire and Zangoose walked into the locker room. A pair of boxing gloves lay over Sapphire's shoulder, and he gripped his hat tightly. He wore nothing but a pair of gold and black shorts, and his body was covered in a sheen of sweat. He walked up to a locker and opened it, setting the boxing gloves on a hook, and threw his hat on the bottom. "Man, that was a great workout," he said, looking over his shoulder at his pokemon.

The white and red pokemon nodded, smiling back. "You're really improving your attack speed, Zangoose. Couple more weeks, and you'll be at your maximum potential." He gave the normal-type pokemon a thumbs up, and then turned back to the locker.

The trainer and his pokemon trained at a gym every chance they could. He worked with all of his pokemon, of course, but Zangoose preferred a good old fashioned gym compared to some of the other ways his pokemon trained. Sapphire always thought that had been a little odd, at least for a normal-type, but he didn't mind. He had a special training regiment for himself, too.

Sapphire stepped away from the locker and nodded towards the showers. "You wanna go?" he asked. The pokemon shook its head, and Sapphire shrugged. "Whatever. Be out in a couple minutes. Watch my stuff, then." Zangoose nodded and watched his trainer walked into the shower area. He stripped his shorts and underwear, hanging them on a rack. Zangoose eyed his trainer's dangling cock, and felt something stirring in himself when he saw his trainer's ass.

Zangoose had been infatuated with the young man ever since their first encounter, out in the thick, tall grasses near Fortree City. Sapphire always bragged about how the pokeball hadn't shook once when he captured Zangoose, which was because the pokemon didn't want to fight it. Any chance to be with the trainer, Zangoose wanted to take it. He watched as Sapphire soaped up his thick black hair, his back turned.

Hopping up from the bench, Zangoose reached up and grabbed Sapphire's hat, then slipped around the corner. He looked down at his cock, now erect and revealed, and wrapped the hat around it, humping quickly. He let out a small moan, mentally reminding himself to be quiet. He pressed himself tight against the lockers, thrusting as hard and fast as he could into the hat. Almost, he was almost there. He could feel the pressure building up in him, the intense – "Z-Zangoose?"

Sapphire stood there, wide-eyed, staring at his pokemon vigorously thrusting into his cap. The normal-type froze, and looked up to meet his eyes. His grip loosened and the cap fell off, revealing the throbbing hard cock of Sapphire's pokemon. Sapphire's eyes wandered down, almost of their own accord, and he felt himself oddly aroused by it. His own penis began to raise, and Zangoose watched it grow. "Were you masturbating to me?" Sapphire asked almost breathlessly, and Zangoose nodded, slow, scared.

After a moment of hesitation, Sapphire stepped forward and got on his knees, running his hands hesitantly over the length of his pokemon's cock. There was a smell, musky, sweaty, but not bad. Sapphire looked back up at his pokemon. "We're gonna, then," he said. His pokemon tilted it's head slightly. "Sex. We're gonna have sex." The word came out awkwardly, clunky, but he meant it.

Sapphire leaned down and licked the tip. Zangoose gave a breathy moan. "Already pretty excited, huh?" Sapphire grinned, stroking the base of Zangoose's cock. "Well, don't hold back I guess, 'cause I'm still raring to go, Zangoose." Sapphire's tongue flicked against his pokemon's dick, and that seem to be the most Zangoose could take. Rope after rope of cum shot out, painting Sapphire's face with hot seed.

Sapphire sat back, using his thumb to wipe a wipe a bit up and lick it. "Sure been pent up for a bit, huh?" Zangoose nodded and walked over. He leaned down and licked his own semen tenderly from his trainer's face. Sapphire stood up, stroking himself. "Return the favor?" He grinned, and Zangoose bent down, bringing itself close to its master's cock.

"Careful now," Sapphire said. "Of your teeth." Zangoose nodded, and gave a tentative lick. He loved the taste of sweat and precum that danced on his tongue, and enveloped the member completely, swirling his tongue around every inch he could get too. Sapphire placed a hand on Zangoose's head, scratching behind one ear. Sapphire moaned, tingles running through him as Zangoose worked on his dick. Zangoose looked up at him, as he sucked on his trainer's cock, thick and pulsing in his mouth. Finally Sapphire pulled out, Zangoose reluctantly allowing so, leaving nothing but a strand of saliva between them.

"Zangoose, can we go all the way?" Sapphire asked. The pokemon tilted its head again. "Your ass, I wanna stick it in your ass, man." He gave a wry grin. The normal-type's eyes widened, then it nodded. He turned around and bent over, gripping the bench with its claws, presenting himself to Sapphire. The trainer stroked himself some more, making sure he was slick enough to penetrate well. He took his place behind Zangoose and pressed up against his pokemon's ass.

"Ready?" he asked. The pokemon nodded and even pushed his hips back a bit. The head of Sapphire's cock was enveloped by his pokemon's asshole. "Gotcha." He let the rest of himself slide in, relishing in the pleasure as the walls of his pokemon gave leeway to his cock. It was tight, almost too much to move. He certainly couldn't thrust fast yet. He pulled back out, nearly coming free, before going back in again. Zangoose moaned, and Sapphire gripped his pokemon's hips.

"Damn, you're tight," he grinned, slowly beginning to get enough to start going faster. "This is where we hit maximum potential!" He groaned, thrusted hard to the hilt into his pokemon. Zangoose bucked and moaned more. Sapphire began going faster, though his cock was still gripped nicely. He reached one hand under Zangoose and began to stroke his cock, now at full attention. Zangoose's breathing was haggard, lusty. More cum shot onto Sapphire's hand, and he laughed.

"Already?" he asked. He gave a couple more thrusts, before he felt his climax coming. He leaned forward, and nibbled on Zangoose's ear. "Sh-should've waited a couple more seconds." He gave a hard final thrust, and came into his pokemon's ass. He pulled out and dropped to the ground, leaning against the lockers. Zangoose dropped down and immediately began cleaning Sapphire's cock with his tongue. The pokemon moaned, tasting the cum on his trainer's cock and feeling his trainer's cum inside of himself. After he made sure he got as much as he could, he sat up, enjoying the feeling of the warm cum dribbling out of him.

"Well," Sapphire sighed, grinning. "I'd say that was a _damn_ good work out, huh?" Zangoose nodded in agreement. After a second of silence, Sapphire stood up.

"Gonna need another shower after that," he jerked his head toward it. "Wanna come this time?"

Zangoose nodded this time.

* * *

**Welp, hope you enjoyed that! The next story I'm gonna be uploading is an Ash x Misty story.**

**See ya, **

**DM**


End file.
